


Telepath Wolf Season 2

by OriginalHealer



Series: Telepath Wolf [2]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babylon 5 Station - Freeform, F/F, Protective Susan, Psi Corps, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Telepath Susan Ivanova, Telepathy, Were-Creatures, Wolf Pack, Wolf-Susan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalHealer/pseuds/OriginalHealer
Summary: Susan/Talia.Ivanova is a werewolf who became Alpha of the pack while on B5.Now, after the death of President Santiago, and the arrival of a new Commanding Officer to the station, Susan is still fighting off her feelings for Telepath Talia Winters, while in the midst of it all, still fullfilling her duties to her pack and EarthAliance.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Series: Telepath Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you all Telepath Wolf Season 2, starting where B5’s Season 2 started, so we’re gonna go at it from there.
> 
> Keep in mind that I do not own Babylon 5 or its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY’RE NOT MINE. They are property of WB and Straczynski. (Put in other words, I am not making money out of writing this, I’m only doing it for the pleasure of sharing a piece of my mind with you all)
> 
> Please remember that this story is a FEMLASH portraying Susan’s and Talia’s relationship, if this bothers you, you shouldn’t be here, so leave now if you’re not comfortable with this fact.
> 
> Also remember that Susan is a werewolf, kinda like the ones portrayed in the Underworld movies. You know, strong, virtually immortal, and able to control when they shift. 
> 
> Once again I altered the timeline to suite my needs for things to flow between them. I however, did not alter the B5 General plot line, so the major events that happened during the series, are still there, some of them with a little twist, but most of them stayed just the same.
> 
> Remember to leave your reviews…

**_Telepath Wolf_ **

**_(Season 2)_ **

**_Chapter 01 (27)_ **

**_Healer_ **

After the death of President Santiago, Commander Sinclair was asked to head back to Earthdome which meant I was in charge of the station. By January 12 of 2259 I was up to my head with paperwork and everything that meant running the station. I was actively doing the job of three people: The CO of B5, my own as XO of the station, and the Security Chief of the station. Granted, I had Lt JG Corwin helping me out and acting as XO while I acted as CO, and Garibaldi’s Second officially taking his place, but they both were still green in that area.

“Status report, Lt Commander Susan Ivanova, recording” I started my daily report to Earthdome “It is now 12 days since the death of the Earth Alliance President Louis Santiago and 9 days since Commander Sinclair was recalled to Earth without explanation” I paused for a moment, thinking that since then the whole place had gone straight to hell. The only reason we had security under control in the station was because my pack was helping out to prevent crimes, but still I had to deal with all the official bullshit that the Ambassadors put me through. And this increase of what I concluded were my telepathic abilities was not helping, I could by then get strong thoughts and they were usually the cause for my daily headaches. I had tried to do as Talia suggested to Alisa when she woke up in the Medlab facilities, to build a wall of bricks in my mind behind my eyes, which was helpful to a certain degree but strong emotions and stray strong thoughts still got past it. I could only conclude that I was paying off Karma at a vastly accelerated rate. “Security Chief Michael Garibaldi remains in critical condition in Medlab. Dr Franklin’s doing all he can, but still no sign of recovery. As for Ambassador Delenn, well, something’s going on in her quarters, that’s for sure” I ended the recording and headed to the Dome. I knew with certainty that Ambassador Delenn was in some sort of cocoon, and had been since New Year’s Eve. I had not reached CnC yet when my link chirped. “Ivanova” I answered it

“We got a Gold Channel message for you” informed me Corwin “It’s from General Hague” he added hastily

“I’ll take it in the briefing room” I told Corwin sighing. As I walked into the briefing room I straightened my uniform, conscious that this was going to be an awkward conversation. “Computer, accept the decode Gold Channel signal” A few seconds later the screen in front of me turned on and General Hague’s face came into view.

“Lt Commander, this may be breaking the chain in Command, but I’ve got some news and I thought I should deliver those news myself” He said in a serious tone “Your commanding officer, Commander Sinclair, will not be returning to Babylon 5, he’s been reassigned, permanently”

“With all due respect” I said interrupting him “What do you mean you are reassigning Commander Sinclair? Reassigning him where?”

“To the Mimbari Homeworld” he said “The Mimbari specifically requested Sinclair”

“But why him?”

“That information is strictly in a need-to-know-basis” And God, how I hate those words. Several accidents and misunderstandings in the galaxy could have been prevented if people didn’t use that line as often as we do “I’ve already briefed Captain Sheridan about the situation” continued the General

“Captain Sheridan, John Sheridan?” I asked interrupting him again

“That’s right. I believe you know him”

“Yes sir. I served under him in the transport point in IO” I told him “He’s a good man and a fine officer, but it’s bound to be a controversial choice” I said truthfully. John was the only Earthforce officer that had been able to defeat a Mimbari ship in combat during the war “If I may ask-”

“You may not” Cut me off the General “Any further questions will have to go through you new CO. Good day Lt Commander” he concluded and ended the link.

I sighed and headed to CnC, where I was greeted by a shy Lt JG Corwin “Lt Commander, about the new Captain…”

“Yes, I would like a full guard present when the ship docks” I ordered walking past him

“He’s here” said Corwin

“What?” I asked turning to face him

“His Earthforce transport just docked. Apparently there was a miscommunication about it” he explained as I ran past him on my way out.

I made it to Customs just in time to grab a Security guard that was already standing there as John walked to us.

“Welcome aboard sir” I said saluting him. It took John a second to return the gesture with a smile on his face “I’m authorized to surrend the command of Babylon 5 to you at this time” I added partly thankful for the extra hand that I knew now I had and thrilled to have it be John and not some unknown officer

“Thank you Lt Commander. I accept Command. Uhm… there seems to be a problem with the unloaders, can I have my bags delivered to my quarters?” He asked me holding his luggage up

“Of course” I said hurriedly while motioning to the security guard I had grabbed on my way in to comply with John’s request

“Thank you” said John to her

“I assume you’d like the quick tour to the facilities?” I asked John while smirking

“Yes, absolutely” he said smirking back

“Right, this way…” I told him and lead him through a corridor in Blue sector to head to the officer’s quarters “It’s good to see you sir. How was your flight?”

“Fine. They actually had fresh oranges on the transport” He said amazed “I haven’t had an orange in almost two years. I used to dream about them, grapes, plums… the blue ones not the red ones. I mean, it’s amazing what 2 years in the rim can do to you” He said glad that he was not out there anymore. I could understand him, being so far away and having nowhere to run around would drive my wolf nuts “I bet I will be spending a lot of time in hydroponics” he continued smiling “On the way in I read the station reports trying to catch up on everything. What’s our status?”

“Our Chief of Security is in critical condition in Medlab, he thinks there was a conspiracy concerning the President’s death” I told him sighing “Ambassador G’Kar has mysteriously vanished. After two years we still don’t know what Ambassador Kosh looks like inside of his encounter suite. And… Ambassador Delenn is in a cocoon”

“A cocoon?” Asked me John surprised “As in a moth or a butterfly?” he added a second later

“Yes sir” I told him stopping in our tracks “About this high” I added showing him with my hands the approximately height of said cocoon

“Interesting place you have here” he said chuckling and continuing our stroll through the station

A few minutes later we had covered most of Blue Sector and we arrived to his quarters “And this will be your quarters” I told him as we walked in “I hope they’re satisfactory”

“Fine… Certainly a lot bigger to what I’m used to” He said walking to the counter next to the kitchenette where I joined him “Does this place come with a shower?” he asked me above a whisper “with running water and everything?”

“Executive suites and Command quarters all have a real life shower” I explained him amused

“mmmh… a shower” he said dreamily “I may come to like it here” he added walking away to take a look around his new quarters

“Excuse me, but there are some things we need to address” I told him taking a seat on the nearest stool “And most of it is uh… kind of awkward”

“You’ve never been worried about being diplomatic before” said John smiling turning to face me “don’t disappoint me by starting now”

“When I heard about the change in Command I thought we’d be stuck with some high level burocrat, or an Admiral or Ambassador and…” I trailed off

“And why me?” concluded John, I merely nodded “Yeah, I wondered the same thing. Apparently I was the late President’s choice to replace Sinclair in case anything happened” he told me taking me by surprise “While commanding the Agamenon I walked with many of the non-aligned worlds, Centauri, Narns, even a few Mimbari”

“That’s what I’m most concerned about” I confessed “I mean, the Mimbari aren’t going to be exactly thrilled about you running Babylon 5. I hear they still call you ‘Star Killer’”

“That was a long time ago!” snapped John “Twelve years! Maybe they’ve forgotten about it by now” I looked incredulous at him, knowing that he couldn’t believe that. “Yeah, I know, I don’t believe it either… Well, one thing is sure” he said after a moment “I’ll be relying on you pretty heavily these next weeks”

“It certainly couldn’t be any worse than the last 2 weeks” I told him “Not with President Santiago’s death and everything else”

“How’s the crew handling it?”

“They’re still pretty shocked. I don’t think the reality of it has quite sunken in yet”

“And you?” He asked me concerned taking a sit on the couch

I sighed and stood from the stool walking over to sit across from him “I don’t know. I just keep seeing Earthforce 1 blowing up over and over again in my dreams” I sighed again and looked straight into his eyes “You know all my life I thought that I could handle anything and fix any problems, but when I saw that, I realized I couldn’t do anything to stop it… I’ve only felt so helpless once”

“I know, I felt the same way” he said trying to soothe me

“I know the crew needed me to be strong for them” I continued “I’ve tried, you know I don’t like to show weakness.” I told him smiling sadly “But with acting as CO trying to run this place, and the Commander being called back to Earth and the Ambassadors yelling…” I sighed again, John nodded slightly “I don’t know, I just… let’s just say that I’m very happy to see you” I told him smiling back again

“I appreciate that” he said truthfully “And coming from you, it means a lot

“John, how is-?” I asked hesitantly, he instantly knew what I was asking and cut me off

“Good, also captaining a ship across the rim… we bumped into each other about a year ago” he said smiling softly “You are missed you know? I was told you never call” he added smirking

“I have not been called either” I told him “And things are different now” I said thinking about Talia, even if I didn’t want that to happen, she was my mate and therefore I could not be with anyone else ever again.

“Lizzy’s coming to B5 within a month” Said John as an afterthought “She’s still mad at you for calling off your wedding to her best friend”

“You know it was a mutual decision” I told him thinking that it was a decision made thinking about my survival, after all I couldn’t marry and live the rest of my life with a Hunter

“Yeah. I still don’t understand it, and neither does Lizzy. You two were so into each other, it was the real deal” he said smirking

I sighed and shook my head at his antics “At the time I thought so too, but we realized it wouldn’t have worked. And I’m glad that we called it off, if we didn’t, I wouldn’t be here today” I sighed “I kind of found someone here” He looked surprised but smiled

“That’s great Susan, I’d like to meet them” I chuckled at his attitude

“Things are a little complicated, we haven’t managed to make it work out… and I don’t think we will” I told him

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

“Well, other than the fact that she… never mind.”

“Come on Susan! You can’t leave it at that” he said clearly not amused at all.

I shook my head and told him about my father’s death and what it had entailed for me and family’s business, and how that had not affected and would not affect my duties to Earthforce.

“Well, I’m sorry about your father, but I’m glad for you” he said enveloping me in a warm hug “Let’s hope it won’t be awkward” he added

“Absolutely.

“Now, about this mystery woman you met here…” he probed

“It’s a long story John, we’ll go through it at another time. Suffice to say, things are rocky between us” He nodded not asking for more information on that for the moment “By the way, the crew is really looking forward to meet you. They’ve heard all about you and right now I think they could really use something to smile about”

“Then I won’t keep them waiting” he said standing “I’ll just grab a fast shower, we’ll head up to Command and Control and I’ll give them my good luck speech”

“Sir?” I asked confused now, reverting to Earthforce protocol

“It’s the same speech I gave when I took command on IO and the Agamenon… It’s sort of my… good luck charm” he said shyly “I’ve always given it within 24hrs of taking on an assignment”

“Well, then I look forward to hearing it” I told him truthfully “Would you mind if I met you in the CnC?” I asked him looking at the time “I have to take care of something” I concluded standing too.

“Of course, see you there in 20 minutes”

I left John’s quarters and headed to the Medlab

“Good afternoon Lt Commander” said Dr Franklin without looking up as I walked in. I was surprised he was able to recognize me without being one of us

“How’d you know it was me?” I asked him curious to his methods

“Well, it’s 2:45. You always come at 2:45 to see how he’s doing” he said simply

“So, How’s he doing?” I asked him then

“Still no change. We managed to stabilize his condition to where we think his body can handle. ” he sighed “Now all we can do is wait and see if he comes out of the coma. Could be hours, days, weeks-”

“Years? Never?” I asked interrupting him

“Yeah”

“So all we can do is keep up like this, what? Forever?” I needed to know there was something else we could do. I felt responsible for allowing this to happen to him

“Well, the human body is an amazing thing” stated Stephen, I guess, trying to give me hope “It can heal itself, or it can simply decide it’s had enough” he added then preparing me for the worse case scenario “That debate is going on Garibaldi’s body right now. We just have to wait and see who wins”

“Well then I’ll say a prayer to him tonight”

“He’s agnostic” said Stephen with a small smile

“Then I’ll say half a prayer” I told him smirking before walking out and heading to the Dome.

I bumped into John just around the corner leading to CnC. He was waiting outside, practicing his speech.

“Captain?” I asked him amused

“Ah good” he said straightening and motioning me to head inside before him.

“Captain on deck” was heard by an ensign, prompting everyone in the Dome to stand to attention

“As you were” ordered John walking further in, I stood a few paces behind him “When I was 21 I visited Tibet” he started his speech “I went to see the new Dalai Lama, you do that sort of thing when you’re 21 and the son of a diplomatic envoy” he added chuckling “We had a simple dinner, rice, carrots, steamed not boiled, and green tea. When it was over, he looked at me and said ‘do you understand?’… I said no, I didn’t… ‘A good beginning’ he said ‘you’ll be even better when you begin to understand what you don’t understand’… After reading some of your reports, I begin to understand what I don’t understand about Babylon 5, but I couldn’t wish for a more capable and skilled group of people to learn from” continued John, winning over the staff with that speech of his “It was an early Earth President, Abraham Lincoln, who best described our current situation, he said-” He was interrupted due a chirp on the CnC link. An ensign of the lower deck took the call “Is there a problem?” asked John leaning over the rail looking down to the team gathered there

“I’m sorry to bother you sir” said the distressed ensign “but I’ve got security on the link. They’ve got a Mimbari demanding to speak to you. He won’t say what it’s about, only that it involves the safety of the station. He said it’s absolutely urgent”

“Oh well, we’ll get back to this later, there’s plenty of time for speeches” said John smiling “Carry on” he added turning to me and gesturing to take the lead again

We arrived to the briefing room, where we were met with a security detail. There we were introduced to Hedronn, who told us that the station was in danger due to another Mimbari that was now aboard the station.

“He’s name is Kalain, he was Second in Command in one of our flagstaff cruises in the war with your people” he told us pacing back and forth, clearly distress. I was sure John could see it too. “He has not been seen since the end of the war”

“Why do you think he’s here to cause us a problem?” I asked him intrigued

“I have my reasons, I wouldn’t be bringing this to you otherwise.” he said truthfully, but not voicing said reasons. I was regrettably, beginning to understand the use that people had on telepaths, mainly on situations like this when knowing if the people you were dealing with were truthful or not, could very well mean the difference between life and a hard situation. “If you will arrange have him apprehended, I will see that he’s picked up by others and conveyed to Mimbar” he said turning to leave

“You say he was the 2IC in a Mimbari cruiser, which one?” I asked

“I don’t see what that has to do with this” he said after a minute

“Was it the Trigati?” asked John in a serious tone

“It’s not…” started Hedronn, and I instantly knew he was lying, he appeared to know I knew too, because he changed the sense of what he was going to say “something we like to talk about” he continued pacing again “At the end of the war, when our ships were ordered to surrender, one of our war leaders took his own life instead of obeying, and became a martyr to his own crew.” He sighed “Kalain assumed command and as a final act of protest, he and his crew disappeared in a self imposed exile”

“For years we’ve heard rumors of a Mimbari cruiser sighted where it shouldn’t have been” informed me John but did so looking at Hedronn “We always figured it was the Trigati, but we’ve never been able to prove it”

“They believe they have been betrayed by their own world and yours” said Hedronn sighing heavily “His presence here could indicate that they mean to come out of retirement”

“There’s something I don’t understand” said John standing and walking to Hedronn “You say you’re with the Mimbari Government, the ministry of culture”

“Yes” Said hastily Hedronn

“So how does the Minister of Culture know a high ranking member of the Warrior Cast well enough to recognize him 12 years later?” said John. He was right, according to Elafe, the casts did not interact with each other unless the Mimbari were at war and even then, only did so when it was absolutely necessary. Unless Hedronn was a former member of the Warrior Cast, or a member of the Gray Council, there was no way he could have known Kalain well enough.

“I would answer your question” said coldly Hedronn “If I recognized your authority. Unlike your predecessor, my government was not consulted in your appointment”

“The President feels that the Mimbari had too much influence over an Earth outpost” said John nonchalantly “Times change”

“The day a man such as you is given a position like this, is a dark day indeed” said Hedronn glaring at John “We lost many of our best warrior because of you. We do not forget such big things. If there is a doom on this station, is because you brought it here” he stated before leaving the briefing room.

“He’s Gray Council” said firmly John “he’s gotta be. Only someone in the Grey Council would have had contact with someone that high in the Warrior Cast” he added looking at me “I mean, they don’t normally mix” he scoffed “You’re right, they’re not happy to see me here”

“They are prideful people” I told him knowing from experience in my dealings with Elafe “and the Blackstar was their flagship”

“That’s what made it a good target” said John smirking

“How did you take it out anyway?” I asked him curious “I’ve always heard it was a sort of new maneuver, but never heard the specifics”

“There wasn’t much style or finesse involved… she was huge, monstrous” he said gesturing with his arms “None of our weapons would lock on their ships, some kind of stealth technology… So I had the idea of mining the asteroid ring between Jupiter and Mars” he told me “It took out the Blackstar and three other heavy cruises before they could escape” he said sighing “It was the only damn victory we had in the whole war and I’m not about to apologize for it” he kept silent musing over what we had learned “He said Kalain feels his world has betrayed him?” He asked after a minute or so, I nodded my agreement “If that’s true, wouldn’t your first target be the representative of said world?”

“Delenn” I said gasping already on the link with Security ordering them to dispatch a team to Delenn’s quarters. We arrived there and with 3 security guards, Zach being one of them. As we entered Delenn’s quarters, we were able to see Kalain pointing a PPG at Lennier, both standing at the threshold to Delenn’s bed chambers

“Freeze!” Ordered John as the guards took position to prevent Kalain from escaping “Put the gun down”

“If you are going to kill me, then do so” said firmly Lennier, “Otherwise I have considerable work to do”

Kalain surrendered and was taken out to custody. John stayed behind unsuccessfully trying to get a glimpse of Delenn’s cocoon. I stayed at the entrance to Delenn’s quarters waiting for him.

“You are the new Commanding Officer” stated Lennier preventing John from entering Delenn’s bedchambers

“Captain John Sheridan, Earthforce”

“Lennier” said the Mimbari bowing “of the Third Fane of Chudomo. Ambassador Delenn is indisposed at the moment” said Lennier cutting again John’s way. If he really wanted to get in, he would have to use his wolf and that would mean exposure “Perhaps you could come back later. Much later” said Lennier

“Of course” finally conceded John bowing

As we headed to the interrogation room I told John that Zach Allan was one of the members of the pack and that he was currently my eyes in whatever was going on in Security.

We tried to accuse Kalain of attempting murder to Delenn, but he defended himself stating that everyone knew that Mimbari do not kill Mimbari, from there, things got a little heated and John was about to lose his temper completely.

“Captain!” I said approaching him and placing a hand on his arm “We’re not getting anywhere, perhaps you should wrap it up and carry on tomorrow” I told him seriously, not wanting to overstep my boundaries as far as Earthforce was related. He looked up at me and seemed to understand why I was intervening, he nodded

“One last thing…” he said addressing Kalain “I was told that after the death of your CO you took command, but if you’re here, where’s your ship?” Kalain looked up arrogantly at John, but kept silent. When we walked out of the interrogation room, we were approached by Lennier

“Captain, I apologize if I was rude earlier” he said softly “There is something we need to discuss. Especially in light of Kalain’s presence” he added worriedly “It concerns the reason you were sent here, the relocation of Commander Sinclair and the reason we surrendered at the Battle of the Line”


	2. Chapter 02 (28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lennier reveals the big secret of why the Mimbari stopped the War to Susan and Sheridan.   
> Sheridan is still dealing with his first official crisis on B5, while Garibaldi is stll in Medbay and Susan, finds way to do her job and avoid a certain blonde Telepath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I do not own Babylon 5 or its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY’RE NOT MINE. They are property of WB and Straczynski. (Put in other words, I am not making money out of writing this, I’m only doing it for the pleasure of sharing a piece of my mind with you all)
> 
> Please remember that this story is a FEMLASH portraying Susan’s and Talia’s relationship, if this bothers you, you shouldn’t be here, so leave now if you’re not comfortable with this fact.
> 
> Also remember that Susan is a werewolf, kinda like the ones portrayed in the Underworld movies. You know, strong, virtually immortal, and able to control when they shift. 
> 
> Once again I altered the timeline to suite my needs for things to flow between them. I however, did not alter the B5 General plot line, so the major events that happened during the series, are still there, some of them with a little twist, but most of them stayed just the same.

**_Telepath Wolf_ **

**_(Season 2)_ **

**_Chapter 02 (28)_ **

**_Healer_ **

“Captain, I apologize if I was rude earlier” he said softly “There is something we need to discuss. Especially in light of Kalain’s presence” he added worriedly “It concerns the reason you were sent here, the relocation of Commander Sinclair and the reason we surrendered at the Battle of the Line”

Lennier lead us to his quarters, he said that this matter required privacy and most of all discretion.

“After three years, the Holy War that began when our leader was killed by the Earth explorer, was almost over” He said reciting what was presumably a part of a sacred text. “To avenge his death we had pursued you all the way back to your homeworld. The few surviving Earth ships that were ordered to defend you world at any cost, were not an obstacle” he said airily “The Gray Council had decided to oversee the final victory of our forces…” He went on to tell us that Delenn, who was a member of the Gray Council, had praised our bravery when fighting their ships, even though we knew it was futile. Upon that, they decided to bring in one of us for questioning and that they randomly picked a fighter pilot “This was the first time that the Gray Council would have contact with a Human. In this case, Sinclair… He was tortured, interrogated, scanned… During the curse of the scan the Council discovered something terrible” Said Lennier somberly “At first, they refused to believe it, they took other humans and had them scanned as well. But it was truth”

“What was true?” I asked him.

“It is our belief that every generation is born in each following generation” he explained. I already knew that thanks to Elafe’s teachings, they believe that way the wisdom of their people is passed on and preserved generation after generation “Remove those souls and the whole suffers. We are diminished” he continued “Over the last 2000 years there have been fewer Mimbari born into each generation. And those who are born, do not seem equal to those who came before” That was also something that Elafe told me, he said that most of his people believed it was due to a great war that happened a millennia ago with an ancient and dark race “It’s almost as if our greater souls had been disappearing. At the Battle of the Line we discovered where our souls were going… They were going to you” he said in serious tone, causing John and me to share a dubious look with one another “Mimbari souls are being reborn in part or in full in human bodies.”

“So you stopped the war in order to avoid harming your own souls” I said making a conclusion based on their most sacred rule, Mimbari don’t kill Mimbari.

“Yes, but the Council knew that our people and yours were not ready for this information. It could unravel our entire society” he said believing his words “So we could not tell our generals the reason of our surrender. We had all memory of the examination erased from Sinclair’s mind and we let him go. It has been our secret. Now it is yours. It must be kept”

“Then why break the silence now? Why tell us?” I asked gesturing between John and myself. If what he said was truth, then it might explain why Elafe took the bite so well, why he did not fight it as Ha’Rok’s body had done.

“Because changes are coming” said firmly Lennier “Commander Sinclair was the first. There will be more” he added as John’s link chirped

“Yes?” asked John through said link

“Captain, we have something mayor coming through the jumpgate” said Corwin urgently “It’s a Mimbari cruiser. Their weapons are all operational. She’s on attack vector, repeat, she’s on attack vector” John and I left Lennier and hurried to CnC to deal with that

“Red alert” ordered John as we entered the Dome “Everyone to your posts. Has she hailed us yet?”

“Yes sir, waiting your orders” said Corwin walking away from my console to step to his post

“Activate defense grid” ordered John, I complied a second later “All squadrons on stand by, but I don’t want any actions that might be considered provocative”

“Scrambling Fighters” I informed him

“This is Captain John Sheridan, Earth Alliance. Stationed at Babylon 5” said John opening the link to the Mimbari cruiser “What can I do for you?”

“This is Allit Dieran of the Mimbari War Cruiser Trigati” came the response “You have illegally arrested and detained the Captain of this vessel”

“Your Captain assaulted one of my crew and was caught up in and attempted murder” stated John

“None of your people was killed.” Retorted the Mimbari “No Mimbari was killed. You have not been harmed. You will release our Captain”

“And if I refuse?”

“Captain, she’s launching fighters” I informed him while watching Zeta wing scrambling too

“Trigati, recall your fighters” advised John “Any attack on this station will be considered an act of war”

“The war has already began Captain, all that remains now is Honor and Death” said the Mimbari before cutting the link

“And I thought I was a pessimist” I said out loud

“So far no one’s been killed” Mused John “So there’s no reason for this to escalate unless… oh hell!” he snapped after pondering about it a few seconds “Get me security fast. They are doing anything they can to start a shooting war, but Kalain didn’t kill the security guard or any of us and the Trigati didn’t attack any of the ships that have seen her in the last few days” He mused out loud

“What ships?” I asked confused

“Sorry, I was under orders not to tell anyone” He said apologetically “I will explain everything later”

“Captain, Security’s linked in” said Lt JG Corwin “Kalain is dead, they say it looks like suicide”

“That’s what I was afraid of. They’re trying to make it look like we are provoking them into war” said John

“Why?”

“They don’t know why they’re not supposed to attack us” told me John referring to what we learned from Lennier.

“Do you think they’d believe us if we told them?” I asked him

“Mimbari fighters coming at us” interjected Corwin

“That answer your question?” asked John mockingly

“They’re on attack vector, closing fast” continued Corwin

“We don’t have any choice” said John defeated “All fighters, intercept enemy crafts and engage”

“Confirmed Babylon Control” acknowledged Warren Keffer as John walked to Corwin’s console

“Those are our fighters?” asked John gesturing to a point in the radar

“Yes sir” confirmed Corwin “And those are the Mimbari fighters” he added pointing to another point in the radar

“What kind of trackers are we using?” Asked urgently John after a second

“Standard XP7 units” I told him “Why?”

“The same kind we used during the war… but that doesn’t make any sense. We shouldn’t be able to track them at all” he said musing over it “What was it she said? All that remains now is honor and death… All fighters hold position!” He suddenly ordered

“Sir, what are you doing?” I asked worried for our pilots “If they hold position they’re prefect targets!”

“Zeta squadron requesting confirmation of standby order” said Keffer over the link

“Confirm the order” ordered John “Confirm it damn it!” he said when I failed to comply immediately “I know what I’m doing” he said looking me in the eye

“All fighters, confirmed” I said over the link “Maintain position. Do not advance. Repeat. Do not advance”

“Can you deliver a neuro-band transmission point to point without the Trigati intercepting?” asked John walking to stand by my side

“We can adjust the laser delivery system but-”

“Do it” he said cutting me off “Then open the Jumpgate and send this message through the opening into hyperspace” he added handing me a data crystal “Frequency and address is all there” he said while I was complying

“Enemy fighters at 30 km and closing” informed Corwin

“Activate jumpgate sequence” I ordered as I completed the adjustments needed to do what John had asked. We sent the message as he wanted as soon as the jumpgate opened. “If this is a distress signal, it won’t do any good” I told John “No one will reach us in time”

“Come on Babylon Control” said urgently Warren over the link “Give us a break here. If we are not allowed to fire we’re death”

“Captain” I pressed on

“Hold your fire” said John as the Trigati fighters closed on “Continue to hold” and like that, the Trigati fighters flew past ours, not engaging in combat.

“I don’t understand” I told John “They didn’t fire, they’re moving back, heading for the Trigati”

“Exactly” said John nodding

“But how did you know that?” I asked him impressed

“We’ve got something coming through the jumpgate” said Corwin as the Jumpgate opened and a Mimbari Cruiser came from it

“That’s why they didn’t fire” I said “They were waiting for reinforcements”

“Negative. They’re here because I called them” said John smirking “I knew the Mimbari Government had sent another cruiser to look for the Trigait, but since no one’s seen it, I figured they were waiting in hyperspace until they heard about another sighting” He looked at me then, his smirk still firmly planted on his face “Looks like I was right”

“That still doesn’t explain how you knew the Trigati wouldn’t attack”

“Monitoring a signal from the cruiser” said Corwin “They’re ordering the Trigati to surrender”

“It’s like I said. One of the problems during the war was that none of our weapons systems could lock on their vessels” Stated John finally addressing my question “So how come all the sudden we could track them?”

“They want to be destroyed” I added to his logic

“All that remains is honor and death” continued John “They have been in exile for 12 years. They can’t go home. They can’t surrender without being dishonored and they can’t fight without a war” he said simply “So by forcing us to attack, by dying by human hands they become martyrs”

“And because you’re known for having fought them, you’re the perfect target” I said

“Trigati is breaking away” said Corwin “Should we open fire?”

“No” said John “The Mimbari will have to do it”

“They’re targeting the Tigati’s engines” informed us Corwin

“Trigati’s engines are hit” I told them looking at the readings on my console “Unable to make jump. No change in life signs. It’s a clear hit”

“War cruiser is ordering the Trigati to stand down and prepare to be boarded” said Corwin

“Their response?” Asked John

“Just one word. Honor”

“We’re picking up a change in the Trigati’s fusion reactors” I told John “They’re moving up to critical… they’re…” I was cut off when the Trigati exploded “Oh My God”

“Signal coming from the war cruiser” said Corwin

“Put it through” ordered John “This is Captain John Sheridan, I appreciate the help”

“Perhaps to you this was a tactical problem to be solved” said the Captain of the Mimbari cruiser “for us, this has been a great sorrow. The crew of the Trigati were heroes to many of our people. Their deaths will be mourned and your name will be remembered” he ended the link and the ship left through the jumpgate a minute later.

That night after the crisis was over and the paperwork was filed. I headed to John’s quarters.

“Thought to stop by and see if your things had arrived” I told him when he let me in

“Yes, yes” he said gesturing around “Everything is present and accounted for”

“Something wrong?” I asked taking in his demeanor

“When I got my orders, I figured this place was a great opportunity” he said sighing “And now I wonder if coming here was irresponsible” I stared confused at him “This whole mess with the Trigati might not have happened if I had not been here” he said “I mean, my presence, my actions in the war… I’m to blame for bringing this trouble to Babylon 5. What was our friend in the Gray Council said? If there’s a doom on this station it is you who brought it here. Well he’s right” he said turning and taking a seat on his couch “I spoke to the president, he is the only other human who knows why the Mimbari surrendered and he doesn’t believe this stuff about sharing Mimbari souls, and I can’t say I do either, but they believe it! That’s why they chose Sinclair to run this place” he said running a hand through his hair “That’s why they picked him to live on their world. He was their First Human Contact… Him they trust, but me?” he sighed again “I don’t know if Sinclair had been here instead, maybe they might not have attacked.”

“Maybe they would have.” I told him “I learned a while ago that there’s enough guilt in the galaxy to go around grabbing for more. Give yourself the benefit of the doubt” I added smiling “Anyway, if you want to talk about this some more, you know where to find my, anytime” I told him walking to the door “See you later? You have to go to your first rappel out as CO of B5. We’re meeting at Earhart’s” I said as I crossed the door

As I was headed to Zocalo, I smelled Talia’s scent right ahead. I debated whether or not turn around and take the long route, but I was in desperate need of a beer, so I chose to stay walking straight ahead.

“Susan, good” she said greeting me “Was hoping that now that there is a new CO on the station, we can get to finish our conversation from New Year’s Eve”

“Ms Winters” I told her seriously “This has been a really long and demanding day, and right now I only want to relax.” I said walking past her

“You can’t keep running from us forever Susan” she said walking by my side

“I’m not” I told her “I simply refuse to associate in any way with a telepath, especially if said telepath is Psi Corps” I told her stubbornly as I reached the turbolift, leaving her behind.

“I’m just saying that next time this happens…” said Warren once we safely set our drinks on the table.

“If there is a next time” I reminded him, hoping there wouldn’t be

“If someone could, I don’t know, explain it to me, would definitely be a good thing” said Warren making Stephen and myself chuckle at that “In my limited point of view”

“You hear that?” asked Stephen jokingly “He wants an explanation, he wants logics”

“Well, logic is a good thing” I conceded “But what it has to do with Earthforce, is everybody’s guess” Stephen chuckled again

“Yeah, I suppose” said Warren smirking “So, what does everybody think about our new Captain?”

“Well, I haven’t seen much of him” started Stephen “But what I’ve seen, I like. I think he’s gonna be okay. Susan?”

“I agree” I told him “I served under him in IO and he’s a fine commanding officer and a good man” I said smiling “It’s funny, he was supposed to meet us here for drinks” I said looking around “Wonder what could be holding him up”

“Last time I saw him he said something about having half an hour to give some good luck speech” said Stephen confused

“When was that?” I asked standing to leave

“About 20 minutes ago” said Stephen

“Of all the times he could have picked…” I said as I stood and headed to the Dome, knowing that no one was there at the moment, but John giving off his good luck speech.

I got there in time to see him at my post, looking over CnC. He smiled softly at me when I walked in.

“It was an early Earth president, Abraham Lincoln, who best described our situation.” He said taking up from the point where he was interrupted early in the morning "The dogmas of the quiet past are inadequate to the stormy present. The occasion is piled high with difficulty, and we must rise to the occasion. We cannot escape history. We will be remembered in spite of ourselves. The fiery trial though which we pass will light us down in honor or dishonor to the last generation. We shall nobly save or meanly lose our last, best hope of Earth." He then looked at his watch to check the time “Look at that, five minutes to spare” he said relieved

“It is a good speech John” I told him leading the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there has not been much of Talia in the last two chapters, but remember I still have to keep up with B5’s general plot line.
> 
> But not to worry, our favorite PsiCorps associate is coming back soon, ready to get her prey.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about this chapter? I debated for a long time if I was going to post it here at AO3 before I completed it, as you can see, I decided to do so anyway and work on the go.
> 
> Half of the season is already written, so updates will come periodically.   
> And if you can't wait for them to come, you can head out to ff. net and find what I already have written in full out there. 
> 
> Remember to leave your comments… they do nourish my imagination.


End file.
